Visiones
by AndreCullen
Summary: Alice Cullen tiene visiones del futuro pero... ¿cómo funcionan? ¿Siempre se cumplen? Muchas sorpresas azotarán Forks después de la graduación... los vampiros vengativos y los Vulturi no serán el único peligro este año. Final Por Falta de Ideas. Sorry!
1. ¿Alguien tiene algo qué decir?

_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic que he empezado a escribir hoy. Ya sabéis, una de esas inspiraciones. Este fic tendrá varios capítulos, no como el otro. Todo el fic será desde el punto de vista de Alice, a no ser que señale lo contrario. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**Visiones**

-Y tenemos que ir a Dior, y a Prada... vi unos zapatos que te quedarán de lo más lindos.

Me había costado varios días convencer a Bella de que viniera conmigo de compras para la despedida de soltera. Ya había hecho una lista mental de la ropa que debíamos comprar y solo faltaba ella para probársela. Habría llamado de buena gana a sus amigas, pero Bella se había negado. ¡Qué _reticente_ era a la hora de ir de compras! Además en esos momentos estaba enfurruñada porque Charlie casi había sufrido un ataque cuando le contaron lo del compromiso. ¡Pobre Charlie! Creí que se iba a ahogar o algo parecido, pero al final se puso muy rojo (no creáis que de vergüenza, de rabia) y les dio la enhorabuena.

-Pero Alice...- sonó de nuevo la suave voz de Bella.- ¿Por qué no vas tú y ya me enseñas la ropa cuando vuelvas? ¡Si te sabes mi talla mejor que yo misma!

Suspiré. ¡Qué lucha por una simple tarde de compras!

-¡¡Alice!!- volvió a quejarse, por lo que decidí pasar al plan B.

Me di la vuelta y la encaré. Hice que en mi rostro se reflejara un pequeño puchero y musité con voz lastimera:

-Bella...

Eso bastó. Ella arrugó la nariz y suspiró.

-Vale.- aceptó cogiendo su abrigo.

De inmediato mi mohín fue sustituido por una sonrisa contagiosa.

-¡Genial! Ya verás que bien. Abrieron una nueva tienda de Yves Saint Lauren y vi un abrigo de piel sintética de lobo...- me maldije a mí misma cuando vi la mueca que cruzó por su cara en cuanto pronuncié las palabras.

Bella no llevaba nada bien el tema de Jacob. Desde que él había 'huido' meses antes, no habíamos vuelto a saber de él. Ni tampoco en la Push. Billy ya llevaba semanas preocupado, incluso Sam había organizado una búsqueda por todo Washington. Pero debía haberse ido aún más lejos.

-Lo siento.- murmuré viendo que la mueca de dolor aún se conservaba en su cara.

-No es nada.- su habitual tendencia a cerrarse en banda no me molestó, al contrario que a Edward, pues al ser mi mejor amiga la conocía mejor que a nadie.

Continuamos bajando las escaleras de la casa hasta que alcanzamos la planta baja. Entonces pudimos oír el suave sonido de las teclas del piano. Edward volvía a tocar. La melodía, melancólica, reflejaba su tristeza y su dolor ante el hecho de cuanto añoraba Bella a Jacob. 'Maldición' murmuré para mí. Debía habernos oído, y también mis pensamientos. Cuando entramos en el salón Edward dejó de tocar. Las últimas notas revolotearon unos segundos más en el ambiente.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!- exclamé, entusiasmada, tratando de disipar la tristeza de mi hermano hablándole de otra cosa.

Edward clavó su mirada en mis ojos. Volvía a escuchar mis pensamientos.

-¿De compras?- preguntó reflejando en su tono una tranquilidad que en realidad no albergaba en su interior.- ¿Cómo te ha torturado Alice para que aceptaras, Bella?

-Hizo pucheros.- suspiró la aludida acudiendo junto a mi hermano y abrazándole.

-Alice, Alice... ¡pobre Bella!- me reprochó burlonamente Edward. No hice caso de su comentario y busqué a mi alrededor.- Jasper salió con Emmett a jugar al baloncesto, comprenderás que no se quedaron cerca.- anunció leyendo mis pensamientos como era habitual, hice un mohín de impaciencia.

-Típico.- reí, cantarina.- ¿Vamos, Bella? Nos van a cerrar y no creerás que puedo sobornar a los tenderos para que nos dejen la tienda abierta toda la noche.- me quejé.- Bueno, en realidad puedo... pero me apetece volver antes de la noche.- sonreí.

-Sí, vamos.- sonrió a Edward una última vez y él la dio un suave beso.- Hasta la noche.

-Nos vemos luego, ángel.- se despidió dulcemente Edward, perdiéndose en los ojos castaños de mi nueva hermana.

Justo cuando Bella se separó de Edward noté un pinchazo en mis sienes. Una visión.

_Una iglesia. Bella vestida de blanco. Edward con un esmoquin antiguo mirándola embobado. Renée enjugándose las lágrimas, y Esme haciendo lo propio pero sin lágrimas. Una enorme multitud en los bancos de la iglesia. El cura recitando..._

_-Si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre._

_De repente, oscuridad. Silencio. Borrosos, los rostros de la sala. Bella sorprendida, Edward furioso, el cura sin saber qué hacer._

Sin previo aviso y tal y como la visión llegó, se fue. Tardé un segundo en abrir los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo visto. Estaba claro que era la boda de Edward y Bella. Y que alguien había contestado a la pregunta más bien retórica del cura. Alguien. Un licántropo. Jacob. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Alice?- el siseo bajo de Edward me hizo mirarle de nuevo. Él también había visto mi visión. Y había leído mis pensamientos. Sus nudillos se crisparon y me taladró con la mirada.- ¿Él?- su tono de furia parecía capaz de tirar la casa abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Bella sonó débil por debajo del creciente rugido de Edward.- ¿Qué has visto, Alice?- quiso saber.

-Vayámonos, Bella, o nos cerrarán.


	2. Damas de honor attack

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, ¡me animaron mucho! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, también un poco corto pero es que quería actualizar ya... es que con todos los exámenes no hay quién saque tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste. En los próximos días pondré el tercero que, prometo, será más largo.**_

_**Todos los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Damas de honor attack.**

Aún sentía un escalofrío por la furiosa mirada de Edward cuando entré en el coche. Bella se sentó a mi lado, sorprendida y suspicaz. Arranqué el coche algo más bruscamente de como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión y accioné el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje. Aunque no tuviera el increíblemente sensitivo don de mi Jasper, pude notar la ira que emanaba de la casa, de Edward. Antes de acelerar y alejarnos pude oír el furioso siseo de mi hermano:

-Me voy a cargar a ese chucho.

La tarde de compras no salió como la había planeado. Sí, compramos todo lo necesario para la despedida de soltera, pero entre la mirada continuamente inquisitiva de Bella y mi actitud tensa fue una tarde más bien fúnebre. Tras varias horas comprando y cargadas de bolsas de Dior, Yves Saint Lauren, Prada y Dolce & Gabbana, Bella y yo volvimos al coche. Metí con facilidad las bolsas en el maletero mientras trataba de aparentar la mayor calma posible.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a cenar nada, Bella?- repetí mientras entraba al coche y señalaba el restaurante que se situaba a pocas calles de nuestras situación.

-No tengo hambres, gracias.- trató de ponerse torpemente el cinturón, y suspiró cuando me incliné a ayudarla.

Gran parte del viaje pasó en silencio. Yo conduciendo e ideando un plan de retención de lobos, y Bella mirando sin ver por la ventanilla. Pero justo cuando llegábamos a Forks, Bella rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué has visto?- insistió otra vez, sin retirar la mirada del paisaje.

-No creo que debas saberlo.- contesté por duodécima vez aún mirando la carretera.

-Umpf.- se quejó, así que decidí cambiar de táctica.

-A Edward no le gustaría.- modifiqué la frase, encendiendo los focos del coche pues ya casi era noche cerrada.

-¡Me da igual!- no se dio por vencida, ni siquiera con la amenaza de Edward, suspiré.- Quiero que me lo cuentes, ya.

Pensé rápido, tratando de maquinar un plan. Una idea se instaló en mi mente.

-¿Me permites una llamada antes?- pedí con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

No dijo nada, solo bufó.

Lo tomaré como un sí.- acepté sacando mi móvil del bolso.

Marqué rápidamente el número de Rosalie y comencé a golpetear el volante impaciente. Al segundo toque contestó.

-¿Sí?- oí un bufido de Emmett por detrás, ¿acaso estaban hoy todos de mal humor?

-Hola, Rose. Tenemos una alerta blanca.- saludé apresuradamente y sin perder tiempo.

Noté que Bella trataba de entender mi apresurado y bajo parloteo.

-¿De la boda?- se asustó mi rubia hermana.- ¿De qué tipo?

-De tipo peludo, más bien de tiempo medio.- contesté.

-¿Un licántropo va a irrumpir en la boda antes de los votos?- Rosalie ya se encontraba histérica, pero era impresionante como recordaba todo nuestro lenguaje en clave.- ¿Quién será el...?

-El beta desaparecido.- siseé, Bella se impacientaba a mi lado.

-¿Jacob Black? Me voy a cargar a ese...- Rosalie comenzó a gritar. Aún no se llevaba del todo bien con Bella, pero para ella estropear una boda (aunque fuera mínimamente) era una catástrofe, e irrumpir era ya un sacrilegio.- ¡No llegará con vida a Washington!

-Ssh, Rose. Lo único que hay que hacer es evitar que entre a la iglesia.- la tranquilicé.- Tal vez la medida... ¿olorosa?

-¿Atufar a los licántropos que se acerquen con nuestro aroma?- Rosalie se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.- Creo que se sacrificaría, al menos por Bella.

-Bueno... digamos... que... ¿patrullaremos fuera de la iglesia y después... estaremos atentas a cualquiera que entre?- propuse mientras Bella carraspeaba junto a mí.

-¿Y perderme la boda por estar atenta a un asqueroso licántropo?- se escandalizó Rose.- ¡No! Contrataremos seguridad y les daremos fotos de _esos_.- pude adivinarla arrugando la nariz al pensar en Jacob y su manada.

-Está bien. ¿Damas attack?- suspiré y musité nuestro lema.

-¡Damas attack!- se despidió mi hermana.

Colgué el teléfono y fui a guardarlo en mi bolso. Horrorizada, vi que no se encontraba en su lugar. Me giré lentamente hacia Bella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi bolso?- inquirí, miedosa, cuando vi que bajaba la ventanilla y sacaba el bolso.


	3. Todos enfadados

_**¡¡Hola!! Os traigo el tercer capítulo, espero sinceramente que os guste. Pronto el cuarto.**_

_**Todos los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3: Todos enfadados.**

Observé horrorizada como mi bolso de Calvin Klein, color crema edición limitada a diez unidades por su cadena de oro, pendía peligrosamente fuera del coche. Fui disminuyendo la velocidad progresivamente hasta parar. Me di cuenta con disgusto de que los charcos de la llovizna del día anterior nos rodeaban.

-No te atreverás.- musité sin atreverme a hacer ningún movimiento.

-Cuéntame que viste.- me amenazó, enfadada.

-Vale, vale.- me rendí, no podía sacrificar mi bolso... y tarde o temprano Bella debería enterarse.- Pero dame el bolso.

Mi hermana dudó, pero al final decidió confiar en mí. Devolvió mi bolso al asiento trasero y después me miró atentamente.

-¿Y bien?- me insistió poniendo su sonrisa más angelical. Era diabólica.

-Pues, verás...- dudé, pensando como explicárselo.- vi vuestra boda, los invitados... todos muy guapos.- esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de ganar tiempo.- Entonces el cura hizo la típica pregunta de si alguien tiene algo que decir...- los ojos de Bella se empezaron a abrir cuando comprendió la furia de Edward.- y entonces todo se volvió negro.- finalicé, echando miradas furtivas a Bella mientras volvía a arrancar el coche.

-Jacob...- adivinó ella, lívida.

-Así lo creemos.- suspiré, la abracé suavemente pero me apartó bruscamente. La miré con los ojos como platos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

-Llévame a casa.- me espetó el tono áspero.

-Hacia allá vamos.- indiqué el camino hacia el bosque donde se encontraba nuestra casa.

-A mi casa, con Charlie.- me corrigió, sin mirarme.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

-Por supuesto.

El camino fue rápido pero pareció durar una eternidad, incluso para mí. El silencio era incómodo y violento y me sentó fatal cuando Bella salió del coche sin despedirse ni molestarse en coger sus bolsas de ropa. Conduje hacia nuestra casa poniendo mi Mustang (no podía utilizar el Turbo 911 por Forks) a máxima velocidad. Traté de pensar en otras cosas, pero no me salía de la cabeza el enfado de Bella. Era la primera vez que se enfadaba así conmigo. Conforme me acercaba a la casa, comencé a sentir la furia de Edward. Debía de ser enorme para que Jasper la canalizara a tal magnitud. Traté de pensar en otra cosa para que su enfado no aumentara. Como ya se sabía la excusa de himnos, decidí centrar mis pensamientos en mi última tele-obsesión, _October Road_. Entré a hurtadillas en la casa, rezando porque nadie me pillara, pero todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo, esperándome.

-¿Qué ocultas?- me gruñó Edward. Había leído mis pensamientos y sabía que le ocultaba algo, _genial_.

-Yo...- dudé y me maldije por no haber visto este _negro_ futuro.

-¿Se lo has contado a Bella?- mis recuerdos de _October Road_ se disiparon dejando entrever la discusión del coche, la cara de Edward se convirtió en una máscara de ira.- ¿Y tú te llamas hermana?- escupió.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Me giré a observar a los Cullen restantes.

-Ya la fastidiaste. Ahora no habrá boda.- sollozó Rosalie mirándome llorosa.

Mientras mi rubia hermana salía del vestíbulo, Emmett me dirigió una mirada enfadada y la siguió. Solo quedaban Jasper, puesto que Carlisle y Esme habían salido de caza aquella mañana. Él no dijo nada, pude ver que él no me culpaba de nada, que la furia que destilaba era fruto de la rabia de Edward. Se escabulló a nuestra habitación con una mirada de disculpa.

Sabía que el enfado de la mayoría era culpa de cómo había afectado a Jasper el humor de Edward, pero aún así me dolieron todas y cada una de sus palabras. Y también sus no palabras. Si fuera humana, habría llorado, pero, al no serlo, me limité a apretar los puños y salir corriendo hacia el garaje. Me subí al Turbo 911, apreté el acelerador con todas mis fuerzas y huí de allí. Mañana sería otro día.

Cuando amaneció ya estaba muy lejos y aún continuaba conduciendo a gran velocidad. Sonó mi teléfono, pero le ignoré. La melodía pegadiza del _Cry_ de Rihanna volvió a sonar no una, si no catorce veces. Al final, lo cogí.

-¿Sí?- respondí tras haber comprobado que era el número de Jasper.

-Ya se ha tranquilizado todo, puedes volver.- su suave voz fue como un soplo apasionado para mi muerto corazón.

-Gracias.- le agradecí.- Pero creo que me llevará algo de tiempo.- confesé.

-¿Por? ¿Dónde estás?- se sorprendió.

-Acabo de pasar Montreal.- reconocí, algo avergonzada.

-Vaya...- Jasper lo comprendió, yo siempre me iba de viaje al alterarme.- Rosalie quiere hablar contigo, te la paso.

-Yo...- pero Rosalie ya se encontraba al teléfono.

-Ali...- ronroneó Rose, estaba arrepentida.- Yo lo siento. Perdona, perdona, perdona. No quise decir lo que dije.- se disculpó.

-Lo sé, Rose, lo sé. No pasa nada.- la interrumpí, tranquilizándola.- Pero debemos cambiar de planes. ¿Has hablado con Bella?

El silencio de mi hermana me alarmó, di un brusco giro al volante y el coche viró. Aceleré en dirección a Forks.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie?- me preocupé mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

-Esto... Ali, Bella se ha vuelto a Phoenix.- confesó mi rubia hermana.

-¿¿Qué??- me horroricé soltando el volante.

-Ha dicho a Charlie que quiere pasar un par de semanas con Renée.


	4. Un hombre lobo en Phoenix

_**¡¡Hola!! Lo primero de todo, disculparme por mi retraso. Es que estoy en final de curso y estas semanas he tenido muchos exámenes, entregas de trabajos y todo eso. Además estuvo devorándome (de nuevo) 'Eclipse' y apenas tuve tiempo de hacer otras cosas. Se acerca el verano, así que tendréis capítulo más de seguido en breves semanas, esta vez de verdad.**_

**Capítulo 4: Un hombre lobo en Phoenix.**

Llegué a Forks al cabo de un par de horas, pero no paré. Había quedado con Rosalie en el aeropuerto. Nos íbamos a Phoenix. Aparque yendo a más de 200 kilómetros por hora pero el Turbo 911 me quedó perfecto. Entre en el aeropuerto y busqué con la mirada a Rosalie. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. No estaba sola.

-Alice.- la voz contenida de Edward me hizo reaccionar.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión?- me dirigí a Rose y ni miré a Edward.

-En media hora.- anunció Emmett, también trataba de disculparse.

El viaje en avión duró dos horas, y me dediqué a comentar con Rosalie los nuevos pantalones de Dior, aunque solo tratábamos de distraernos. Emmett y Jasper se lanzaban anacardos tras haber comprobado que Edward no pensaba ni siquiera mirarles. El avión aterrizó suavemente, tapé la ventanilla en cuanto me di cuenta del tiempo que hacía.

-Sol.- gruñí a Rosalie haciendo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla.

-Es Phoenix, ¿qué quieres?- su optimismo me sorprendió, pero luego comprendí que lo que verdaderamente ocurría es que yo estaba casi histérica por mi sensación de culpabilidad.

Cuando salimos del avión ambas llevábamos guantes tostados y sombreros de ala ancha, mientras que los chicos llevaban camisetas de manga extra larga y gorras. Hubiéramos parecido completos turistas de no haber sido porque (como siempre decía Bella) parecíamos modelos o, en este caso, actores disfrazados de turistas.

-Vamos, sé donde está la casa.- dictaminó Edward en cuanto conseguimos llegar al aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué coche cogemos?- propuso Rosalie, tratando de animar el ambiente mientras observaba un Mercedes de segunda mano.

Yo me acerqué a un BMW azul brillante que parecía tener la capacidad de llegar a 200 kilómetros por hora. Edward optó por un Volvo plateado muy similar al suyo solo que algo menos cuidado. Jasper se puso junto a mí tras observar anhelante un Golf negro muy tuneado. Emmett se dirigió a un Citroen rojo que llamaba _demasiado_ la atención.

-No podemos coger cinco coches.- se quejó Rose aún con su mejor falsa sonrisa.- Como mucho, dos.

Dicho esto y tras haber negociado unos minutos, nos acercamos a un Wolksvagen negro de cristales tintados que, según el que los alquilaba, alcanzaría los 180 kilómetros por hora sin ninguna dificultad. Pero Edward no vino al coche, se dirigió al hombre de la cabina y le pidió el Volvo. Tras pagar con su visa oro, se metió en el coche y se fue sin despedirse. Nos quedamos sin palabras.

-¿Problemas familiares?- bromeó el de la cabina mientras tratábamos de reaccionar.

-o se imagina cuantos.- musité en voz baja mientras le tendía el dinero y volvíamos al coche, obviamente no me oyó.

Subimos al coche y Jasper se puso al volante. Me senté de copiloto y Rose y Emmett se metieron atrás. Cuando salimos hacia la ciudad todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

-¿Hacia dónde?- me preguntaron al unísono.

Cerré los ojos suavemente y me concentré en el futuro de Bella, Jasper pasó su brazo por mis hombros mientras continuaba conduciendo. Cerré los ojos más fuertemente al no ver ni un solo atisbo de Bella. Nada. Solo negrura. Adiviné lo que ocurría en una milésima de segundo y un gruñido escapó de mi garganta. Rosalie me miró extrañada mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Noté su sorpresa ante como mis ojos se ennegrecían por la ira.

-Acelera.- gruñí a Jasper.

-¿Porqué?- se sorprendió.

-Acelera.- repetí.- Hay que llegar antes que Edward.

Decidió hacerme caso y la aguja de la velocidad tocó el límite.

-¿Qué has visto?- me preguntó Rose desde atrás, preocupada.

-Nada- contesté elocuentemente con la mirada clavada en la carretera. Los demás coches nos pitaban.

-¿Nada?- se extrañó Emmett mientras su eterna sonrisa confiada se iba desvaneciendo.

-Sí, nada. Y ese es el problema.- enfaticé mis palabras para que comprendieran la situación.

-Un chucho.- comprendió Jasper apretando las manos en torno al volante.

-En Phoenix.- gruñó Rose crispando los puños.

-Con Bella.- murmuró en tono amenazador Emmett.

El coche se llenó de tensión y en esta ocasión de nada sirvió el poder de Jasper, pues él también rebosaba ira.

Tras cuatro semáforo en rojo, cinco señales de stop y veinte conductores furiosos, aparcamos frente a la casa de Bella. Sabíamos que nunca había tenido intención de visitar a su madre, por lo que no había ido a Jacksonville si no a Phoenix... Bella siempre decía que la recordaba el pasado. No estaba allí, eso era obvio, pero sí cerca.- Su aroma nos llevó hasta la cafetería más cerca, y allí comenzó a apestar a lobo. Fruncí la nariz con disgusto.

-Está aquí.- confirmó lo ya sabido Jasper.

-Están.- corrigió gruñendo Emmett, cerró los puños.

Rosalie quiso ser más precavida y, sigilosamente, se asomó a la ventana. Me acerqué a ella de puntillas y observé una a una las mesas de la cafetería. Por fin, en la sexta mesa, les vi. Bufé del disgusto, _les_ vi. Bella estaba como siempre, solo que con las mejillas rojas de llorar, aunque ahora sonreía. Jacob (me obligué a pensar en él como una persona y no como un chucho, a fin de no matarle llevaba camiseta negra, vaqueros y unas zapatillas blancas... un momento, ¿llevaba ropa? ¡Alucinante! Me reí en silencio por mi sorpresa ante aquel detalle tan poco importante. Hice una seña a los chicos para que no entraran aún y Emmett emitió un segundo gruñido de impaciencia, debía estar deseando luchar. Me oculté tras un arbusto que crecía junto a la ventana más cercana a la mesa d Bella y Jacob.

-Entonces... ¿la vidente me vio interrumpiendo tu boda?- se sorprendía Jacob.

-Técnicamente... no te vio.- musitó Bella, sonrojándose.

-Claro... no me ve.- se dio cuenta.- Pero, ¿cómo sabéis que soy yo el que la interrumpirá entonces?

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé. Que lo de Renée y Phoenix está muy confuso. Es que en el capítulo anterior relacioné a Renée con Phoenix como si continuara viviendo allí y me di cuenta de mi error recién la pasada semana. Así que lo de Renée fue simplemente una excusa de Bella, porque ella quiere volver a Phoenix... ya sabéis como añora su ciudad. ¿Cómo está Jacob en Phoenix? Descubridlo en el próximo capi junto a alguna que otra cosilla más. No me demoraré mucho ;)**_

**_Please, dad al GO! y dadme vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!_**


	5. ¿Semanas o Segundos? Explicación Final

**_Queridos lectores y lectoras de 'Visiones':_**

**_Lamento tener que deciros que voy a tener que cerrar este fanfic. No es por haber leído 'Amanecer', el cual terminé hace un par de semanas, si no por haberme quedado sin ideas para este proyecto hace ya meses. Esta idea había estado rondándome por la cabeza durante algunos meses, pero lamentablemente solo había pensando el comienzo. Me encanta escribir, algunas de vosotras ya lo sabéis, pero este fic ha sido mi perdición en este campo. No ideas, no personajes, no escenarios... si queréis que os diga algo, lo último que pensé fue que el hombre-lobo fuera de una nueva manada... y eso que al principio quería que hubiera sido Jacob._**

**_Por ello, me disculpo con todas a las que les había gustado este fanfic, lo habían seguido, añadido a sus alertas o comentado. Supuse que sería una idea prometedora, pero no lo fue. Os invito a leer mis otros fics, los cuales sí tengo ideas construidas y dos de los cuales a punto estoy de terminar._**

**_Gracias a todas por vuestra comprensión y apoyo. Os dejo lo último que escribí, un capítulo que se suponía iba a finalizar con el principio de la boda:_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Semanas o segundos?**

-Entonces... tú no has planeado entrometerte en mi boda?

Me quedé helada cuando lo comprendí. Y si... no, no podía ser. Pero, ¿y si era cierta la extraña premonición (como odio ese término) que acababa de tener? ¿Y si era otro lobo el que pensaba inmiscuirse en la boda de Bella y Edward?

-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera había pensando en volver... hasta ahora.- contestó Jacob, era sincero.

Decidí que era hora de pasar a la acción e hice una seña a mis hermanos. Emmett sonrió siniestramente.

-Nada de lanzarte sobre él.- le avisó Rosalie mientras entrábamos en el café.

Emmett soltó una maldición y la mirada de Jacob se dirigió inmediatamente hacia nosotros. Bella la siguió un segundo más tarde.

-Ya decía yo que algo apestaba.- gruñó el chucho con una sonrisa cargada e ironía, muy distinta a la que había dirigido a Bella unos minutos antes.

-¿Qué perro va a meterse en la boda de Bella?- le pregunté plantándome ante él e intentando soportar el asqueroso hedor.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- me espetó arrugando la nariz.

-Mucho. Nos importa mucho.- contraatacó Jasper poniéndose entre él y yo.

'Tontorrón sobre protector' pensé frunciendo el ceño.

Bella me miró enfadada pero después suspiró.

-Díselo, Jake.- pidió en tono huraño.

Él la miró suspicaz y también suspiró, rindiéndose.

-No es nadie de la manada.- respondió.

-¡No seas mentiroso! Dinos quién será.- se enfadó Emmett, acercándose aún más; Rosalie trató de apaciguarle, los humanos de alrededor nos miraban medio asustados.

-Sigo en contacto con la manada.- confesó a regañadientes, Bella le miró sorprendida.- Ayer 'hablé' con ellos... y ninguno tenía esa intención.

-Entonces...- comenzó a pensar Bella.

-¡Oh, oh!- todos me miraron.- Edward estará aquí en tres minutos,- expliqué.- ha captador el olor del chucho.

-A mí me da igual... si luchamos, ganaré.- replicó con fanfarronería Jacob.

El rostro de Bella se convirtió en una máscara de sufrimiento Intervine.

-Te dará igual... pero hay demasiado testigos _humanos_.- le previne.

-Está bien.- murmuró.- Ya nos veremos por ahí, Bella.- se despidió con una torva sonrisa.

-Adiós, Jake.- musitó Bella dándole un suave y (demasiado) largo beso en la mejilla.

Emmett mantuvo los puños crispados hasta que Jacob Black salió de la cafetería, después suspiró e hizo un suave puchero hacia Rosalie.

-Yo quería pegarme con el chucho...

Rose suspiró, acostumbrada, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿No te basta con que Bella esté bien?- le respondió, abrazándole.

-Sí...- aceptó, aplacado por los cariños de mi hermana.

-Un minuto...- musité preocupada mientras hacia a mis hermanos sentarse alrededor de Bella.

-¿Va a decir algo?- se preocupó Jasper reclinándose en el asiento de plástico.

-Peor... va a pedir explicaciones.- tragué saliva.- Pero Bella le aplacará algo.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa, pero todos nuestros rostros reflejaban perfectamente sus emociones. Bella seguía enfadada, pero su rostro también mostraba la añoranza a Edward; Jasper y Emmett se miraban preocupados; Rosalie miraba en derredor continuamente y yo escondía el rostro entre mis manos, nerviosa por la llegada de mi hermano.

-¿Dónde está ese chucho?- gruñó una dulce voz tras ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta. El gesto de Edward era de cólera absoluta, pero cuando vio a Bella se suavizó considerablemente.

-Bella.- murmuró.

Una visión se quiso abrir paso a mí. Cerré los ojos con discreción para recibirla.

* * *

_**De nuevo, gracias a todas por la comprensión.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Andrea.**_


End file.
